im sorry
by miharu-hachiko12
Summary: this is when sasuke and sakura are 18.sakura is getting married.but to who sasuke or someone eles?dose she still love him?how will this turn out?why am i asking you?r&r and you will know the answers.okay this is my second so be nice.this is anothershorton


A man stood outside a church. He had black eyes and hair. He was wearing a tuxedo. He had rented it for just this event. It hurt him so much to come here, but he had to come. He needed to see her. Heck, he needed her! But she had chosen someone else. She hadn't chosen him! She hadn't. Even after all her years of loving him, she had finally decided loving him was wasting her life away. He remembered the day when she admitted she didn't want him anymore. It had been a cloudy day, he remembered. The clouds were about to burst when she ran up to him.

As many things I wish I didn't do

"Sasuke-kun!!"

He turned to her. A hint of annoyance flashed over his features.

"What?"

"Um... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. What on earth was she talking about? At that moment it began to rain. He suddenly realized she was crying. Her tears mingled with the pouring rain.

But I continue learning

"I'm sorry... You're a great person, but I don't want to love you anymore. I can't! I can't spend my life following you when I know you really don't care! I can't!"

I never meant to do those things to you

He stared at her.

"You've rejected me so much. I'm sorry for being annoying back then. I'm sorry that you hate me and won't care for me as something more than a friend. I'm moving on. I'm sorry, but I won't always be there for you anymore. I'm sorry."

And so I have to say before I go

And she had walked away, leaving him staring after her in the rain, alone. All alone.

That I just want you to know

The young man stood in front of the church, shaking his head at the memories. He didn't want to remember that day. She had been so sad that day and the countless weeks afterwards. Today was a happy day. She was getting married.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be

It was until after she had admitted that she was tired of loving him that he realized he deeply cared about her. Every time he saw her, he felt this emptiness inside of him and it was not until he was eighteen when he finally figured it out. Now she was getting married to someone he didn't even know.

A reason to start over new

Married. How he hated that word. It was what was fully taking her away from him. Once this day was over, it was completely hopeless for the two of them. Yes, he loved her. But she had changed over the years. She didn't want him anymore.

And the reason is you

Sasuke trudged into the church slowly. Everyone was excited and happy for Sakura and her new husband. Why didn't he feel that way? He answered his own question. He loved her. She didn't love him back. And now another man was ripping her from him before she knew how he felt.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

He settled into the church, wallowing in old memories.

It's something I must live with everyday

The wedding started. Sasuke didn't pay attention to anything. He didn't care who the bridesmaids were, who the best man was. He didn't care. He only wanted to see her. The Wedding March started, the doors opened, and he saw her, standing next to her father with a small smile on her face. She wanted this day to happen. He didn't.

And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away

If only he hadn't mad her cry to many times! If only he hadn't acted like a coward when he realized his feelings! What if he had told her? If only he didn't act like a cold bastard! If only he... His mind spun with possibilities and what if's and if only's.

And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

He watched her carefully, trying to catch her eye. He didn't. She was focusing only on her husband-to-be. Sasuke felt a pang of pain when she walked right past him. She was leaving him alone again. And he was hurt.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be

The wedding ceremony ended. He wanted to talk to her. But he couldn't until she was alone.

A reason to start over new

Photos were taken of her and her husband. She smiled in every one. She had definitely chosen someone over him. He was long gone in her past. Only mere memories. He was only memories to Sakura.

And the reason is you

It was during the recessional that Sakura finally had a moment to herself. She stood out in the country club's garden and smiled at the day's events. She was happy. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She turned, and there he was.

And the reason is you

Her first love. His hard eyes bore into hers and she felt that she was losing herself in those two dark pools. She swallowed and spoke.

And the reason is you

"You came," she whispered.

"Yeah..."

And the reason is you

"I'm glad you came," she said. She meant it and she smiled slightly.

He didn't answer her. Instead he studied her. Minutes passed and the two were lost in their own world for a while. For Sakura, it felt like ages.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you

He spoke again.

And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

"I'm sorry."

She stared at him. "What...?"

I've found a reason for me

Was he really saying sorry? And for what?

He stepped up to her and held her tightly.

To change who I used to be

"What...?" she asked again.

A reason to start over new

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you before."

And the reason is you

"You don't have to..." she was cut off.

"Yes, I do. If I wasn't such a... a bastard before I would be the one making you happy right now."

I've found a reason to show

She was speechless. And then she understood. He was apologizing for all the times he had rejected her. She felt hot tears in her eyes, and then she hugged him back, crying.

"I'm sorry."

"It's... okay..." she managed.

A side of me you didn't know

"I... love... you..." There, he had finally told her how he really felt about her after all these years.

Sakura was shocked.

"I have to go... you have someone else now..."

She just stared up into his face.

"Goodbye..." he whispered. There was a burst of smoke and he was gone.

Sakura began to cry. Hot tears. He had cared about her! All along! She tried to stop, but the tears only flowed more. Why was she crying over him when she had someone already? And the answer hit her like a wave. She still loved him. And would forever care about him.

"Wait...!"

But he was long gone.

A reason for all that I do

Suddenly, her new husband appeared in front of her. He was surprised by her expression. She was crying... why? The two of them looked at each other for a while.

"I... Sorry! I'm just so happy for us that I'm crying..."

Her husband sensed she was lying. He would ask about it later when they were fully alone together. He smiled.

"All right... Come on! Everyone wants to see you dance."

"Okay..."

He took her arm and led her inside. But she still managed one last time to look behind her, her eyes searching for him. He wasn't there. She sighed. And she turned her attention to where she was being led.

Sasuke watched her walk away. He had been hiding in a tree, still watching her. He was sad as he watched her leave with her other man, but he had a reason to live now. He would start a new life for her sake and his own. And at that moment, he dedicated his life to her. He felt something wet on his face. What was it? His hand came up and he saw that he was crying. He quickly wiped them away and focused on leaving the country club. He took a step, then another. And he slowly disappeared from the garden, fading into the darkness. 


End file.
